Lost & Alone
by Syren2003
Summary: There's more to Trowa's past than most people know. As his life is finally coming together, he has family, friends.. The past comes back and he must fight for what he now loves, and maybe find something that he used to love along the way.


Trowa stared off into the distance, fingering the necklace around his neck. An image came to mind. mobile suits quite old and in disrepair. Men, no mercenaries, gruff men... and a girl. yes a girl. Jade as she called herself. She didn't have a name. She didn't have a past. So much like him.. until now. So much had changed. Now he had a famiy and a name. He had found at least part of his lost past. But Jade? He hadn't heard from her since about 4 months prior to Operation meteor and already it was AC 197. His gaze flickered to the rising sunset. 'Jade, Its been 2 years 4 months and 13 days.' (He's now 17ish)  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
A girl was stealthily making her way through the crowded streets. It was almost twilight and she began to pray for the all concealing night. Then she could escape. She glanced back to make sure she had lost her pursuers and found them looking obviously bewildered. She ran towards a nearby alley. "Time for a game of hide and go seek" she murmured to herself with a smile.   
  
"How could you have lost her?" One of the officers asked the cadet standing next to him.  
"Me? You were following her too!"   
The older officers shoved the man next to him sending him nearly flying towards the ground.   
"Never mind. We'll keep looking. You go that way,"he said pointing up ahead," and all check the roof. And cadet?"  
"yes sir?"  
"I'm not about to forget your insubordination." The officer smiled as he watched the cadet walk away cussing profusely.   
  
The girl allowed herself a smug smile as she watched the Barton Foundation Officer pass her. "Time to get myself a job." she murmured.She turned her gaze to the dying sunset and whispered. "I'm coming, don't worry i'll protect you."  
  
  
"Hello Trowa." Trowa looked up from his work to see a heavily hooded figure standing 10 feet away from him. He gazed at it silently slowly clenching his fists. "I have a warning for you, you & yours must leave this place at once or something awful will happen."  
"Are you threatening me?" Trowa asked warily. He knew the Barton Foundation was trying to find him, but he didn't know if this perosn had anything to do with them.   
The figure paused for a second, before making their response."No, just a warning from a friend." The ominous figure replied. "its for your own good,"the figure hesitated, then added,"and those you care about."  
"How do I know that you are not the threat?" he retorted trying to guess how powerful the person under the cloak could be. The person was about 4 inches shorter than he but that was all he could discern from the all concealing cloak.   
"I see you are correct, there is no reason that you should believe me. What do you say we fight and if you win i will tell you everything. If i win then you and the rest of the circus leave this colony for earth. Fair?"  
"Fair."   
The figure circled him once and then slowly approached him. He gazed at it warily and waited for the first move. Suddenly he heard the voice from the cloak screeam "NO!! WATCH OUT!!." It launched forward and knocked him to the ground. Only then did he hear the crack of a gun. He easied into a sitting position to find the figure laying still on top of him. It wasn't moving. He drew back the hood and gasped. Could it be? He gazed at the almond shaped face and the golden blond hair and wondered who this person was. She looked vaguely familiar, but then again he still had not fully regained all his memory of the past. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes, when she found herself staring into his she almost lept out of his arms. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They spun around to find members of the Barton Foundation within 40 meters away with their guns aimed directly on them.  
"Aww.. how cute, I just love reunions. Too bad it won't last for long ," the leader said stepping forward."Well it seems that we've managed to capture both rebels at the same time. Come peacefully or else." He said pointng his gun menacingly at the circus tent.'  
"Captain,"she started in a mocking tone, "i believe you are mistaken. It is I who have captured the rebel." She said, her eyes drilling into the older man. "I was under special orders, to capture this man and bring him back to base- Alive."  
"Why was I not informed of these orders."  
"They were from above and the object of which is to be kept Top Secret." She winced. "but it appears that you were instead more than ready to attack an officer, above you." she turned to the men around him. "Arrest him." The men handcuffed their captain and Trowa, and led them back to base.  
  
Trowa walked slowly following the man in front of him. There was no room for escape, there were people all around. and he couldn't risk the consequences. He glanced at the girl he standing a few feet away from him. She seemed to be holding her side, on closer examination, it WAS bleeding. 'Is she going to be alright?' he wondered. Almost in response to his thoughts her head turned slightly towards his and he could have sworn she winked at him. He almost stopped in surprise. 'Who was she and why had she protected him?'  
  
Trowa glanced up at the sound of his prison door eager for the chance to escape. His eyes met the figure of what appeared to be an Barton Foundation officer. At second glance it struck him. It as the girl.  
She looked straight at him and casually asked, "So you wanna get out of here?"   
He blinked in surprise and replied, "Why not? I was getting bored."  
She grinned at him and quickly made her way to him and undid his cuffs. "Ok lets kick it." She walked to the door and quickly glanced out. Good no one was coming. She nearly lept as she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to find Trowa's face nearly directly infront of hers. "What?" she whispered.   
"Do you have a name or something?" he asked his eyes maintaining their ever present nonchalance.  
She hesitated and then replied. "Just call me... the Syren." He seemed to take note of her hesitation and didn't say anything about it."There's no one coming let's hurry. We'll take the maintenance hallways and the air shafts."  
They slipped down the corridor without a problem they took a left and continued on their way. As they approached the shaft they heard a door opening somewhere behind them. The Syren hurriedly pried it open and practically lept inside, Trowa following her. He lifted the grating back into place a few seconds later they heard the sound of footsteps going around the corner. Just in time. They shared a sigh of relief. That was close. They made their way through shaft after shaft. The shafts seemed to go on forever. Finally he felt a soft breeze, "Syren," he whispered, "I felt a breeze."   
"Yeah, we're almost out, just hold tight a little longer."  
Then they were outside. Trowa took a deep breath, the night air felt so good. Then he noticed Syren taking off her coat and unholstering her gun.   
She noticed his look and explained her actions, "they have tracking devices on them."  
He gave her a curious look, "so i take it you are coming with me?"  
Syren nodded, "I've been planning to get away from here since you don't know how long anyway, after letting you out, if i return i'm as good as dead." she paused. "by the way, my orders were not to bring you back alive..."  
"Thank you."  
She waved it off. Then froze. "Don't thank me yet. We have to go save your friends." He took in what she said and his eyes widened with horror. They ran to the circus.  
Trowa found his sister. "Cathy, everyone has to get out of here.. NOW." she glanced at her brother in concern.  
"Whats happened Trowa?"   
"I can't explain, tell everyone. I'll find the manager." 


End file.
